Your akatsuki one shot Kisame
by Catiprojectc
Summary: For the same projectc as the itachi one shot was, Your one shot with kisame. You two clash as you meet eachother on a stormy day. Mature for reasons


_I don't own naruto, I just have fun with the characters._

_This is for the akatsuki one shot project… _

_And second in Line is Kisame. Pleas enjoy…_

_---------------------------------------------------_

"Aaah this can't be it" You said laughing at top of your lungs. "No real challenge for me again" you kicked against the lifeless body of a ninja, his head rolling away from his shoulders, you slightly shrugged and looked to find his headband. "Let's see who and where the hell you little buggers came from, wasting my time like that" You started to lift up shirts, look under their cloaks.  
Nothing, you were quite surprised. Even though you had beaten them quite quickly, from their movement and way of attacking you knew for sure they were trained ninja's.  
You let out a deep sigh and got up, bringing your sword to your back and leaving the open space in the forest. Where the grass had been green but was now colored red from blood.

You felt a spat of rain hit your cheek. Another one, followed by another one. You didn't speed up, you liked rain, it was … as your mother always said refreshing.  
While you sat down under a tree for a little pause. You noticed the sky had gotten so dark, this wasn't going to be a normal shower.  
Noo.. it would properly become a real storm. In about an hour you noted to yourself. As long as you found a hiding place you were good.  
You got up from the spot you had been sitting for a nice 5 minutes. As you walked you suddenly felt uneasy. Somebody was near, not just near, actually quite close.  
You looked around, and only felt the wind rush pass by you, pass over the leaves, making the rustle, making it sound like a they were laughing at you.  
You shook your head, your mind was playing with you. Most likely you were just tired. You moved yourself to higher grounds, you had seen a cave somewhere there, you would just hide and wait for the storm to pass by.

Again, the feeling of being watched came over you. You stopped in your tracks and just in time to dodge a kunai that had been thrown with so much accuracy you shivered.  
Someone had been following you. You cursed and growled inside. Who, you looked around no one. No signature, not even that from an animal.  
By now it was raining hard that even the animals wouldn't came out of there shelter. Where, nothing there, you looked to your left, to your right and above.  
Only one place left you jumped from the branch you had been and jumped down to the ground. You sniffed.  
Now you noticed it, a deep scent that you normally didn't smell in the forest. It smelled, like the ocean, flavored with sand and blood.  
It was strange but you liked the smell. Then you saw it. A big stiletto of a dark figure lurked behind some of the bushes.

"Who are you, and what do you want? " you shouted towards him. No reply. He only moved backwards disappearing into the darkness of the forest.  
Another kunai was thrown at you. But not from the direction you were expecting. It was your left. Just a bare second you go the figure had been on your right.  
He couldn't be that quick, it was not normal. You felt yourself smirk. Hiding till the storm was over was no longer on your list of to do things for now.  
For now you were going to face to storm head on, had have some fun.

You took your sword from your back and winged it front and back, cracking your bones you cut down the first row of three's to your left.  
Your eyes saw the figure shift back and forth to dodge the attack. And for a moment you thought seeing a row of grinning sharp teeth.  
You blinked your eyes and the figure was gone again, suddenly water just seemed to pour five timed harder from above, thunder roared above you and lightning struck down.  
You knew that that was the sign you dove forward slashing yourself away through the maze of tree's as you saw the figure heading your way, you swung your sword back and just forth back in time as your sword met the figures and lightning stuck down again. You could see his face, his eyes and for a moment you froze.  
You had seen this man before. But only one wanted posters, you had heard of him, but only in the most scary rumors. You knew who he was and you stumbled backwards in responds.

"Kisame Hoshigaki"

You breath got stuck in your throat as you stared at the person in front of you.  
He on the other hand just grinned down at you showing a row of sharp teeth. Only now you believed what the people had told you.  
How frightening he really was. As your mind started to clear, you grinned and got up picking up your sword and slowly bringing it up to eye level.

"My oh my" you said smiling "Guess you had me surprised for a moment"

"I think you mean scared"

You shifted uneasy when you saw him scanning you with his eyes, taking in your features. You moved your left foot and suddenly took another swing, making him take a step backwards and block it.  
Another swing and again he blocked it. You heard him chuckle and he was the one swinging now.  
You blocked it but you almost collapsed under the power of the hit. The only thought that shot through your head was "Impossible".

Another blow, you blocked again this time you heard felt the earth shake beneath your feat.  
As you collapsed to one knee you looked up at him and grinned slightly. No one would ever be able to take that smirk of your face.

"So..maybe I'm a bit to late with asking" you coughed "But why are you targeting me"

You blinked as another roaring thunder sounded and lighting struck. He bent down to eye level and smiled wickedly. "not that they meant anything to me, but you did take out some of our agents" you looked confused for a moment. Agents… did he mean the …"And I must say you were really giving it to them, slicing them to pieces like that.." that's why they didn't wear a headband, you suddenly thought.  
You were forced back to face reality as his fingers were tracing down the line of your neck. You flinched and suddenly launched your sword at him.  
Again you smelled it, his scent. He caught your sword with ease, he held it tight as you smirked at him. "Seems like the little killer likes to play it mean".  
"Just keep getting distracted" you laughed at him as you put more strength behind your sword catching him by surprise you sliced his hand, lightly. You cursed, normally his hand would have been of.  
Darkness started to fall as rain still poured down. You were still looking at him, while he was just looking at his had. Amazed he smiled and licked the blood away.

"You know what" he finally brought out after what had seemed an eternity. You looked at him waiting for him to continue.  
It was strange but you wanted to know all about him. He was a challenge that you wanted to beat. "What" you slightly brought out.

Another silence, another roaring thunder, more rain as he suddenly spoke, launching forward at the same time "I think I might actually spare your life"  
he swung his enormous sword at you as you tried to block it. But even now it was more powerful then before you lost balance you felt the grip on your sword lighten as it fell out of your hand, your eyes widening in shock you felt his fist punch you. You gasped for air as you hit the tree behind you. With a loud thud you collapsed to the ground. You looked up to seem him looking down on you.

Again you smirked, and laughed "I guess, I should have excepted someone from Akatsuki to be better then me"

Again he bent down and leaned in closer as you closed your eyes for what would be coming. You smelled it again, that ocean smell filled with blood and sand. Your eyes shot open as he suddenly bit down your neck. You gasped in pain and tried to move away but he held you tightly. Then the softness of lips felt against your cheek as you heard him whisper something in your ear.

"You smell lovely" you slightly started to breath again. As he made you look at him. you closed your eyes again as soon as you felt his lips against yours. Out of reflex you wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Biting your bottom lip you slightly gasped as you could taste the copper like liquid of your own, his tongue softly entered your mouth carefully, exploring. Softly pushing you up against the tree behind you his hands started to explore your body. Your breast, your sides, hips, inner tights. And every touch slowly made you go insane. He suddenly grinded his hips against yours making you moan into the kiss. He was smirking you could feel it.

He was teasing you, he was going to make you beg for it. You cursed, darn you bastard.

You broke of the kiss and kissed his neck instead, letting your hands pulling open the cloak and feeling, touching his chest.  
You softly bit his collarbone and then kissed it, you kissed his neck, and bit it. While your hands were tugging at his shirt, he helped you slip it off. You were slightly amazed by his abs. before you could react in any way he had started kissing you again. Untying the buttons of your shirt, he kissed down placing a trace of kisses as you moaned softly, your hands messing around in his hair. Coming back to claim your lips once more.

From there it went in a blur. You remembered removing his pants, as he did yours. You remember him lifting you up as you wrapped your legs around him tightly. You remember the sharp pain of him entering you. You remember screaming his name. You remember his scent all over you. You remember the rain falling on your skin as he just leaned his head on your shoulder and you clenching onto him.

As the rain stopped you picked up your sword. "It's strange" you brought out "how some one as feared and scary like you can be so sweet".  
You could feel him glare at you, before his smirk was back. "You just promise me one thing". "Anything" you said. "Get stronger, and then challenge me again" you looked at him, as the wind that you felt the day before passed you again. "I will". With that you both turned and went your separate ways. one last time you smeled his scent and smirked.

_"I will get stronger, and challenge you again"_

The end.


End file.
